


(baby) steps

by allourheroes



Series: the conquest of spaces [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Mpreg, Parents and Children, Past Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Vulcan Bond, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bond experienced carrying a Vulcan child is different than any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jim & Georgia

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a while ago. I figure it's about time I get serious about expanding this series a bit. (This is four little pieces--separate moments in time set years apart.)

"What?" Jim asks with some exasperation.

Georgia doesn't cry much, but it's different now, seeing her and not sensing what she wants. He knows that women go through this sort of thing all the time, that it's somewhat natural to feel the separation from your baby so keenly, but he can't help thinking that this is even worse--which, maybe, well, that has _something_ to do with it happening to _him_. Really, though, he's only sixteen and still trying to get to know _himself_ and now has this mindfuck to deal with.

Georgia looks pretty damn human, but her blood ain't red, for sure. The points of her ears would be unnoticeable--merely a _bit_ pronounced for a human, nothing to be concerned by--but Jim knows better. She's a quarter Vulcan and, odd as it had been, it had come with certain benefits, or drawbacks, depending on the situation, during his pregnancy.

Like knowing what she needed.

She looks at him now and he feels like she's telling him something he's simply too thick to understand. He runs his fingers over the indescribably soft blonde hair on her scalp and closes his eyes.

He waits.

Peeking an eye open, Jim sees that she has not stopped with what he now thinks of as a _judgmental_ stare. _Like Spock,_ he thinks, and curses himself.

Jim feels entirely inadequate at this moment in his life and he wishes desperately for some kind of sign. He blinks and she blinks back.

Jim sighs, "Okay, Georgie. Alright. We can do this."

He lifts her up and places his forehead gently to hers, nuzzling her baby-soft cheek. She's still here with him, even if he can't feel her presence as if it were part of his own any longer.

He inhales deeply.

One small step at a time, Jim reminds himself.


	2. Amanda & Spock

Sarek is still a mystery to Amanda, their bond too strained yet to be made much of...but Spock, he is different. He is half-human, but it is not just that. She had felt him in the womb, had felt her unborn child letting off emotions that Sarek had never shown to her.

She wonders if it is simply that Sarek has refused to show her his feelings or if it is Spock's humanity allowing him to feel so much more than a Vulcan could.

Amanda supposes she'll never know, not really. Perhaps if her bond with Sarek grows strong enough, she will have some sort of indication, but the Vulcan she married likes to be as stubborn as any other. She knows that Sarek cares deeply for her, for their child, and she knows she loves them both with all her heart. That is enough.

It was, however, reassuring to feel Spock through that physical link at all times. Now, she doesn't know if he is bothered by something, he is only a couple of months old, but he does not react strongly. She can already see Sarek, wanting Spock to control himself.

Amanda does not tell him to stop when he reaches out to meld with Spock, when he conveys these ideas to that mind as it forms and helps to shape it in its very beginnings. She does not need to. She was there first, doing her best to press love and acceptance through to him as he grew. She will never stop; no matter what a proper Vulcan he might seem someday, her son will have his humanity--somewhere in there.

Sarek looks at her and there is a softness she can read clearly now: he wants that, too.

Amanda presses the tips of her fingers to his and his eyes flutter closed briefly, their kiss allowing her that last bit of reassurance she so desperately desires.


	3. Spock & Georgia

It is not the first time that he holds his daughter that the weight of it truly sets in.

It is only after his bond with Jim has solidified, when there is no instinctual need he had ignored these past few years clouding his perception of the world. It hadn't seemed strange until his bond had strengthened and suddenly everything came in sharper.

Perhaps, even, it is with the bond's _help_ that he now feels more aware than ever.

McCoy had put her hair in a braid and Spock sees Jim in her. He sees himself.

But now, for the very first time, he sees Georgia clearly.

They are alone in his apartment and although she had been playing, she watches him now, as if sensing his thoughts. She may pick up a part of his intent, given that she is his focus and his blood. It's unnerving how well she splits he line between human and Vulcan when he had so struggled with the concept his entire life.

She is so different.

And yet...

Spock knows there is no use in longing for the years lost. _Kaiidth_ , he tells himself, when his heart aches in his side and he remembers all the things he has missed. McCoy had given him a few holos early on and he had told the man that it is illogical to dwell on the past.

McCoy had not believed him and Spock could not blame him.

It is only now that Spock looks upon his daughter and finds peace in the present.


	4. Sarek & Georgia

"She is our granddaughter," Amanda says, and Sarek can clearly see his wife's determination.

"What is your point?" he asks.

Amanda frowns at him, her gaze darting to Georgia, who reads quietly in the corner. Amanda pitches her voice low. "She has Spock's eyes, Sarek. _Your_ eyes." She runs her fingers through the greying hair at his temple and he senses her through their bond, the importance behind it all.

Sarek does not break eye contact with his wife. "Come over here, child," he calls.

The six-year-old does not hesitate to climb into his lap and he finds the inherent trust as well as the _assumption_ rather jarring. She looks very human to Sarek, but when her small hand touches his, it becomes very apparent that she isn't.

It becomes real.

It had been odd to find out his son had kept this secret from him and from his wife. It is hard yet to accept that his son is suddenly a father, years later, and that the child had been conceived with the very influence from which he had sought to protect Spock. A petty--although very Vulcan--part of him has tried to reject all of it, the child and the bond, but Amanda's anger and frustration could be felt every second of the day, aimed towards him, and Sarek had acquiesced to her demand that they babysit the child together.

Georgia's eyes do have many similarities with Spock's. "You show no fear of me although I am a stranger," he says, knowing that she will perceive the question the words veil.

She shakes her head, hair the same color as her human father swaying to reveal the pointed tips of her ears. "You're my grandfather," she tells him, and it sounds so proper and so _earnest_ that it gives Sarek pause.

His mouth opens and he realizes he has not yet formed a response. He inhales deeply. "That I am." Sarek smiles at his granddaughter in that gentle way of his and he can feel the pride and happiness radiating from his wife, expects the smile that graces Amanda's face when he shifts his gaze from Georgia.

Their bond feels whole again in a way it hasn't in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these are all the perspectives I intended for this little piece, but I _might_ add one or two bits more. I hope you've liked them!


End file.
